


Weddings, scones, tea, and Green day.

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boulevard of broken dreams-Green day song, I am so weird., I ship Simon and Baz, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Black veil brides, Mentions of Mcr, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah......<br/>I thought that it would be cool to make a punk Penelope. And, So I made this!<br/>Hopes you like it.<br/>This takes place a few years after they move into the apartment in the end of a book.<br/>SnowBaz!<br/>Marriage!<br/>I ship Simon and Baz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings, scones, tea, and Green day.

I flop down onto my bed, and turn up high volume on my phone.

I plug in my head phones.

 _Rusty James_ by Green day is playing. 

I love green day. 

But Micah takes offence when I sing American idiot.

Rusty James stops and plays the live version of Boulevard of broken dreams. 

I lay on my back, and mouth the words.

 _I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk a....._

  
_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_Till then I walk alone_

  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

  
_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line of the edge_  
_And where I walk alone..._

"Billie Joe Armstrong has a voice that is so pretty," I think. "I wish I had a voice like his."

A sharp knock rapped at my door. 

"What?!" I snap, back at the knock.

The person (or creature, you never know...) hesitated before answering. I sit up. 

I finally get tired of this ten second suspense and walk over to the door.

I throw the door open. Mum is standing in front of me. She blushes a bit.

"Oh! Penelope dear, I though you were dead." Her mother looked relived.

"What?! Why did you think I was dead mum?!? How could that have been the rational answer?!?!"

She looked apologetic, "Penny-"

"PENELOPE IS ALIVE?!!?!?" Someone down the hall yelled.

I glared at mum.

Mum winced, "Sorry dear, its just that, your door was locked and you did not answer any of my texts. I was starting to think that you were dead. Not once did I think to knock until today." She chuckled, and shook her head.

I look at her questionably, and sigh, "I am going to get some real food. I have been eating ramen for five straight weeks this summer."

I walk past the bathroom and catch a glimpse of my reflection:

My hair is perfectly dyed black with the tips dyed a light purple, I am also wearing a long MCR shirt and short shorts. Most comfortable outfit ever.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a gingerbread cookie, and nibbled on it. I glanced down at my phone and read the 'frantic' texts mum sent me. 

"Hey Penny."

"Hi Simon."

I froze and flipped around "Simon!" I gasped.

"Hey Penny. What'cha doing?"

"Simon!" I was so shocked, since when did Simon visit?

"Well, not really Simon, actually just a hologram. Baz is sending it in." He turned pink a bit.

 I smiled, "So, how has it been with just you and Baz around the house?"

"Awesome, actually, he asked me to marry him."

I gasped in surprise, my best friends were getting married!! "Great! I can't wait until I move back in with you guys!!"

"Actually Penny, that is what we wanted to talk to you about..." He looked at the ground.

"What? If you are concerned that I will take up too much space, don't worry, I hardly have any clothes, and I can shrink my bed. Or I can make it huge in the inside, just like the TARDIS."

Simon nodded his head, like he was understanding it, "True."

"Simon." Someone said quietly, off to the side of the hologram.

"What?" Simon replied.

There was a noise like someone groaning in frustration and bringing a stack of books towards the destination of where ever Simon was sitting. 

It looked like my old couch...

"Oh, yeah..." Simon mumbled.

"Hm?" 

"Oh, it is just that-well-"

"What?"

Baz came out and sat down next to Simon, "Bunce, we are going to move away, if you want the apartment." He replied flatly. 

"Oh."

Baz's eyes widened, "Bunce?! Is that even you!?"

I tilted my hair, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I mean, Snow said you'd look different, but not this different. I mean look at you!"

I look at him questionably, "Are you OK Baz?"

"Yes! Just know you seem like a punk! I am so proud of myself." He beamed.

"What the hell are you talking about Baz?" I shout.

"I am talking about your new style. Bunce, just throw on some clothes and get your arse over here."

* * *

 

I throw on a Black Veil Brides shirt and jeans. 

Oh, and don't forget my choker.

I enchant a car to bring me to their tiny apartment. 

After 10 minutes, I get there.

I knock on their door.

Baz answers, but he does not open the door, "What!? Whos there, I will bite you if you don't leave."

"What the hell Baz!?"

No reply.

"Its Bunce."

The door swings open.  

Baz is standing in front of the door, arms crossed. He is wearing black long sleeve polo shirt and black slacks. 

He nodded, "Bunce."

"Baz."

"I am glad you came immediately."

I narrowed my eyes. "Me too."

He rolled his eyes, saucily. "Wow, Bunce you are an interestingly different." He glanced at my shirt, "Black veil brides? Never thought it was your style."

"Well it is."

"I thought you were more into U2, Oasis, and the partridge family," A smile curled on his lips, "you know, soft rock."

"Shut up." I grumble, and punch him in the shoulder.

I miss and hit him in the chest.

He looked at me skeptically. 

I am so short compared to him.

I feel like a hobbit or a dwarf.

He crossed his arms, some long black lock of hair fell on his face."Are you going to come in or not?"

I uncrossed my arms, "Yes. Yes I am."

 *****************************************************


End file.
